What he wanted to say
by DawnEchoes
Summary: Chris calls for Piers to his office to congratulate him, but the stress takes over him, in response, Piers massages him and tries to confess his feelings when Chris starts speaking.


This is my very first fanfic I publish, and if you could give me your opinions about it I think I cold make better ones in the future

Summary: Chris calls Piers to his office to congratulate him on previous missions, but the tension and stress makes him forget it, and Piers relieves it, leading to some confessions on both ends.

Rated: M

Warning, if you don't like man on man action, please return to the fics list.

They didn't know how was it that they got there, in that situation. Or maybe they did, that day, the event that happened during that day made them meet on this one. The day the two of them would express their feeling towards one another. Even if they wanted to, they couldn't have forgotten how it was that it happened, because the memories were so vivid.

"You called for me captain?" the young man said once he entered his captain's office.

"Yes Piers, I wanted to talk to you" the bigger man and captain of the alpha team said, eyes concentrated on paperwork and hands filling each blank space with words.

"What is it Chris?" inside the captain's office Piers could call his captain by his name, it was some sort of special place where the respect for one another on the hierarchy in command disappeared and friendship took over.

There wasn't really an occasion for Chris to call for Piers, much less inside his office, the moments Piers was inside his office were because they both walked in together to have a laugh or discuss special matters on an assignment. Other than that, Chris never called for Piers.

"I wanted to-" Chris began talking but drifted off as the paperwork was taking more concentration that the young man in front of him.

Piers didn't talk or interrupt him, he let Chris keep working on the paperwork. He leaned on the wall next to the door and watched his captain do his work.

Piers didn't mind his captain trailing off, more so, he enjoyed watching him, the temperature in his office was controlled by a thermostat, but Chris preferred it to be comfy for him, it wasn't cold nor too hot, it was perfect. This time was like any other and the captain only had his shirt on, which allowed Piers to see his biceps moving as Chris dragged the pen, it also gave him the chance to take in his well-built chest. He just stood there and watched every movement his captain made.

For any other person they would look normal, passing a hand through the hair, holding the pen with you teeth while you had to do something else with both of your hands. For Piers, they were some kind of attraction, watching Chris run a hand through his hair was the sexiest thing Piers saw him do, his hand moving in a motion that made his bicep grow, Chris craned his head in a manner that made Piers go crazy. Watching Chris put the pen on his mouth while he thought, while he switched to another set of papers.

It wasn't correct to feel that way about his captain, he knew it, but he didn't care, as long as he could spend time next to his captain on a mission, watch him from time to time with side glances while they worked out in the gym, it was a delight for Piers to be next to his captain, and it helped that he had so much control over himself, otherwise, he'd be walking around with a permanent boner in his pants.

It was around the ten minute mark that Chris realized Piers was standing next to the door, he craned his head so he could see the young sniper better. "What are you waiting for standing there Piers? Come and take a sit, I'll be done soon"

Piers started walking towards one of the chair in front of Chris's desk but before Piers could sit he said, "You forgot to close the door Piers"

Chris's office door was always open, meaning he was available, but every time Piers or anyone came to pay him a visit he or his guest closed the door, which meant he was with someone and wasn't to be disturbed.

"Right, sorry captain" he said as he turned.

"No sweat"

The trek Piers made from Chris's desk to the door wasn't that long, but not too short either. It did gave Chris the chance though, to look at his young A.T.L.'s fantastic bubbled butt.

Chris always took glances at his sniper when he could and only when he made sure no one was looking at him or at Piers. The young sniper was like someone who came out of a male model magazine, hazel eyes and brown, perfect hair, his body was lean but well worked out and his face... His face was beautiful, Chris wasn't sure how could there be a man any hotter than Piers, his eyes and his young face, the thing Chris liked the most was his lips, the young sniper had lips any woman would die for, perfectly shaped and plump-sized.

He always watched Piers do his workouts, he said as an excuse that he was watching for any flaw in his routine, there wasn't any, but Piers knew better than to question his captain. He loved to watch how Piers did his push-ups and more because Piers always wore a pair of shorts that seemed way too small for him, his teammates told him so but he shrugged them off, saying he had more space to work with them. Of course this was so his captain would check him out and oh, he did. The way those shorts hugged his ass was heavenly and Chris took every opportunity to look at him.

Piers had gone to sit while his captain worked on his papers, he stretched his legs and dropped his head backwards, he stared at the ceiling and then closed his eyes for a while, it was late, but Piers always stayed until late with his captain, they were the last to leave always.

Chris looked at Piers while his head was drawn back, he looked at his neck and imagined how it would feel like to be placing kisses on it, his hands touching Piers's body while he gave him the time of his life.

He knew fantasizing about his sniper was kind of weird, after all, Chris doubled him in age but damn, Piers was hot, no use in denying it and the young man knew it. Chris found it weird that he rejected the women in the base after some time and some of them were even hot. He didn't care, as long as no one knew about it, nothing could go wrong.

He was finished on his paperwork when he realized it was only the first part and he had to fill out two or three more reports, he had to finish them before leaving because he didn't like finishing his work moments before delivering them. He just grunted and kept working, he knew Piers was going to wait for him.

At the same time the young sniper fantasized about his captain, he imagined Chris cornering him in the room and ravaging him with kisses, his hands going under his shirt to touch him, to feel him, how his lips would feel on his own, how Piers' lips would feel kissing all of Chris. To feel his big muscles, to map every of him and then let Chris take care of him.

There really was an unspoken attraction between the two, just that none would be courageous enough to tell the other in fears of rejection or to think that when one of them finally said it, the other would think less of him or make fun of him, or even stop talking to one another.

The only thing left for them was to keep staring at each other when they could and hope the other wouldn't know.

Piers finally stopped looking at the ceiling and instead, he said "Captain let me help you" he had reached for some papers before the older man could even open his mouth and began working on a report.

They worked silently, the pen tip being dragged against the paper the only sound heard in the office. Chris still had to finish two reports when Piers was done with the two reports he had grabbed. Piers decided to let the captain finish the remaining reports and leaned on the chair again.

Filling the reports was taking more than Chris would've wanted and he was getting frustrated and angry. He rubbed his neck in annoyance, an action which the younger man saw. He didn't look at Piers and instead focused on finishing the last part, his eyes were fixed on the paper.

He then felt a pair of hands massaging his shoulders, they were thick and tense, years of fighting the B.O.W.s made the captain's body powerful and muscular but one could still notice the difference between a muscular shoulder and a tense one.

"Piers..." he started, the feeling was so amazing, the huge relief he felt now made him trail off.

"Just let me take point captain" it was more of an order than a suggestion or an opinion, which normally Chris would've fought against for dominance, but he let this one off.

The young sniper had good hands, they knew how to move and where to move, doing precise strokes, applying pressure here and there.

The touch in his hands suddenly disappeared. Chris had his eyes closed when he was being massaged, when Piers stopped he opened his eyes to find his arms wrapping themselves around him.

He didn't know how to feel or what to do now, he was helpless. He never thought the sniper would have a crush on him, just like he did with him. Chris felt Piers's arms held tightly around his chest and then a weight on his shoulder. Piers had leaned his head on the captain's shoulder.

This couldn't be more perfect, they were here, Piers had done it, he did it before more time had passed and his chance was missed. He took the shot and now there was no turning back.

Piers was almost about to retreat his arms and head when he felt a heavy hand stroke his arm and a head lean on his. He smiled for himself, his captain didn't reject him, he was beginning to think Chris would beat him off for doing this and that he would make fun of him in front of his squad, but he was wrong. He was here, with his captain, his captain's hands caressing his arms and his head was leaned on Piers's.

"Piers, I-" the captain suddenly stopped stroking Piers.

He knew it. Piers knew this was foolish, that whatever he was trying to do was worthless and now, his captain knew that weak side of him and he would take advantage of it. His arms unwrapped themselves and he started walking towards the door, he wasn't going to be made fun of, at least not tonight.

He left before Chris could say anything. He walked, ran out of the facility and into his truck, driving for his home.

Chris was punching himself mentally, Piers was able to do what he couldn't and he blew it off. He shouldn't have started like that, in fact, he shouldn't have opened his mouth, he should've just gone with the moment and enjoyed whatever they were doing. What he actually was going to say was that he had a crush on him, but when he was going to something happened to him, like stage-fright or something else, he had thought Piers was tired and that was reason he landed on him, but it couldn't be since Chris had some couches on his office. It was the real deal and Chris screwed up.

The next day Chris went to work normally, he had hoped to see his sniper and that things wouldn't be awkward between the two, he took glances everywhere to see if he could spot him. He saw Piers sitting with another unit having lunch and laughing about something. At the gym, Chris ended up doing his workout alone, and when he asked where Piers was they said he was coming to the gym in another time. He was annoyed, Piers just could've gone through his day normally without avoiding the captain. When he was alone in his office he send for someone to call Piers to his office, when the person he sent came back he told Chris that Piers was coming. Just that he didn't, he kept avoiding his captain.

That day Piers was utterly angry, annoyed, ashamed and sad. He had taken the shot at trying it with his captain, but when Chris stopped stroking him he felt that Chris would reprimand him. Just hearing those two words Chris said were enough to make Piers go out running. Maybe he wasn't going to make fun of me, or maybe he was going to say that he loved me, he thought when he got to his home, maybe he had taken his reaction the wrong way. When he came to work he felt a pang in his chest, he didn't want to see Chris, he didn't want to go to work but he couldn't miss a day or everyone would be up his ass. What he decided to do was avoid his captain at all costs, maybe at least the shame would go away. He spent his day in a weird way, he always did what his captain did, do paperwork, go to the shooting range, have lunch, go to the gym and do more paperwork. This time he felt weird, his daily routine was changed so much he felt out of place. He didn't have the time to go to the shooting range because he didn't want to go into his office and let Chris walk inside. He had lunch at the expected time but he sat with another unit, he had a good time because they were joking about useless things Piers didn't care about, but if they drove him away from thinking of his captain the least he could do was stay there

He walked around the halls, purposely avoiding the path to his captain's office. He knew the day was still going and he had some hours to burn, but he couldn't risk going to a place he knew Chris would be waiting, like the gym of the shooting range, so he just walked aimlessly. When someone came running to him he knew his plan had failed. He actually knew that sooner or later Chris would send someone for him.

"Alpha team's captain calls for you" the man Chris sent for Piers was a man from the Echo team, he would've sent someone else but he was the lucky soul passing by his office.

"Tell him I'll be coming right over"

"Sure" with that he went running back the way he came from.

Chris had finally sent for him. But no one said that he actually had to be there so Piers kept ignoring him.

Chris was in his office, still working on some papers when the man returned. "He said he'll be coming over"

"Good, thanks"

Chris knew that if Piers hadn't come with him, then he wasn't coming at all. He had to talk with Piers, he was finally going to tell him he had a crush on him, no matter if it was in his office, in the base, he had to let it out of him. What he did was grab his cellphone to call Piers personally to his office, but after many missed attempts he remembered. Piers did have a phone, but he always left it at his locker since he didn't use it that much. So finally, he texted him.

Meet me at my house, 10:00 pm. I need to talk to you about yesterday.

That was it, all he could do now was hope Piers would check his phone, but if he did know Piers, he knew he would check his phone at the end of the day. So with hopes he went to finish his papers and have just one drink.

It was 9:50 when he started walking towards his truck, everyone left normally at 8:30 even when their day ended at 8:00 pm. But Chris always wanted to finish his work. On the way to his truck he saw it parked on one side of the parking lot, and a lone truck on the far side. He knew it was Piers' truck. He wanted to go back inside and look for him and he didn't want to at the same time. He had already texted him to meet him on his house so going back in would make him look too desperate.

He was.

But he didn't want to rush things.

Instead he went to his truck and drove his way home, hoping Piers would come to his house and not ignore him for the rest of his life. When he got home he noticed it was already 10:15, either Piers was on his way, or he decided to screw the captain and not go to his house. He stepped in and sat on the couch, he turned on the TV so at least he would have something to distract himself until he waited.

None of the shows they aired seemed to interest Chris enough and he has getting bored a little too quickly, he saw the time, it was 11 o'clock. He knew Piers would already be in his house sleeping or doing something else. Something inside Chris told him to just drop it, he missed his chance and there wouldn't be any more for him. He was sad, sad and tired so he went to his room and prepared for bed, thinking that maybe tomorrow would be another day, that he would look for Piers and apologize for being an asshole and not treating Piers like he should have done a long time ago.

The day was a bit warm, so there wasn't any use in wearing a shirt to sleep, Chris decided to wear only his pajama pants and only that, he brushed his teeth, turned off all the lights from his house and go to sleep.

Piers's day was heavily altered, but that didn't mean he had to stop doing what he did in his routine, even if it meant leaving later. He went to practice in the shooting range, letting off some steam, his accuracy was deadly and some people thought he didn't need any more practice, but being there, the rifle on his hands, he felt alive, pulses went through his body, he felt more alive than ever each time the bullet hit its target.

After the shooting range he went to the gym, he felt a bit weird there, usually there were at least two people there and at this time there was no one inside, he was the only one left in the base. It gave him the chance to do a better routine. After that workout he went to shower. He always took care to make his hair look good, but he was going to bed after this, so there was no use in fixing it, besides, he thought it looked kinda hot when it was disheveled. He decided to put on his shorts again, he was tired and putting on pants just so he could take them out when he was home didn't seem a good idea, he put on a different tank top and went to his locker for his stuff. It was almost midnight and he had to wake up early tomorrow. As always, he checked his phone before leaving and he saw a flashing light with a red one, meaning a text and a missed call.

Except that there were around ten missed calls, each one from Chris. Piers immediately felt angry after watching the caller's ID, he just swiped to clear the notification instead of returning the call, then he looked at the text,

Meet me at my house, 10:00 pm. I need to talk to you about yesterday.

He wanted to go to his house and see what he wanted to say, but he looked at the time, it was midnight now, Chris would probably be asleep for what he knew.

"What the hell" he said before stuffing his phone.

He drove to Chris's house, he needed to know what Chris wanted to talk about, and he wasn't going to leave without his answers, even if the captain reprimanded him tomorrow or made his the worst by heavy drills, he didn't care.

He dialed Chris and hung up before he could pick it up to let him know he was coming. He got out of his truck quickly and knocked on the door, hard, because he knew Chris was sleeping, every light was off. He waited around five minutes with an occasional knock, he saw some of the lights turn on.

 _This is it_ , he thought, _I'm finally going to meet with the captain_. He thought about the moment he would see Chris, in that moment he would ravage him with kisses and touches, he would let him know everything he felt for him, no matter if he rejected him, he would let him know it.

His heart skipped a bit when he heard the door creak and open. His eyes almost jumped out of their sockets when he saw his captain.

He only had a his pajama pants on, Piers could see his captain's body at his fullest. He was a Greek god, he didn't have a chance to see his captain before, when supposedly he was bigger than he was currently, but he was glad he could see him now. His toned abs, his hard pecs. His captain was handsome as hell and everybody knew it. His hair was disheveled, which only seemed to add to his hotness.

Piers was getting hard.

"Piers? What-"

The captain was cut off suddenly by a pair of big lips mashing themselves against his.

Chris's eyes fluttered open and he saw his sniper kissing him, his tongue already inside Chris's mouth. He was taken by surprise and damn, he liked it. Being handled by the young sniper, it was, weird, but it felt good, this was something new to him. Usually, he handled things, specially things like this, but he did was taken by surprise, his eyes were half-lidded and he was still sleepy.

Piers pushed his captain slowly, never breaking their kiss, once he was inside he kicked the door to close it. His hands mapping every bit of Chris's body while Chris on the other hand was still surprised by Piers.

They kept walking backwards until Chris's back hit the wall, that's when Chris finally awoke from his half-sleep.

He grabbed Piers by the shoulders and switched places, Piers's back hitting the wall with a thud. "What was that Piers?" he smiled at the younger man while he looked at hazel eyes.

"Captain... I-"

Chris shut Piers up with another kiss, his hands holding Piers's head, he was going to take control now. He kept going until he felt hands gripping his muscular shoulders, hard, and then, he felt his back hit the wall hard. "Sorry captain, but I'm taking charge now" Piers said with a big smile. His mouth connected with Chris's again and his tongue entered his mouth.

Chris let Piers do it, but he wasn't going to stand there, his hands reached under Piers's tank top and he began to feel the younger man's body, he felt every muscle the younger man had, and when he felt enough, his hands moved to his bubble butt, grabbing handfuls and squeezing them in his hands. Piers made a whimper in response, Chris took it as a sign to keep going because he liked it.

Piers's body got nearer Chris and started to rock, making friction in both. Chris started to feel something hard between Piers's legs. At the same time, Piers began to feel his captain's erection.

They had kissed enough, Piers wanted to go beyond that, beyond that and so much more. His hands reached for the hem of Chris's pajamas, his thumbs dragging them down, Piers kissed the growing bulge there, he bit it softly until Chris became impossibly hard. He dragged Chris's black boxers down and out of his legs, Chris's huge member hitting the right side of Piers' face as it sprang free.

"That's a huge gun you got captain" Piers' hands found Chris's base and started from there, doing slight strokes, rubbing his thumb through the head.

He was unsure about sucking on it, he was overwhelmed.

His captain was impossibly huge.

But alas, he wanted to please him. His lips getting closer to Chris's length, stopping just before taking him in his mouth, taking a moment to glance at him.

Chris was watching Piers do his thing, his hand gripping his member, he felt good, just the touch of his hands was already doing something to him. He felt a nice sensation in his groin. He looked at Piers, who was watching him, his lips forming a perfect 'o' before taking him in. Chris nodded for Piers to continue and the younger man proceeded.

Piers's lips started by suckling on the head, his tongue flicking over the slit. He then started taking him in his mouth, inch after inch, he stopped halfway, deciding to work there first. His tongue swirled under Chris and his hand was stroking him at a steady pace, his free hand went under Piers's head and found Chris's equally huge balls, he cupped them and passed them throughout the span of his fingers. Piers knew he was doing an exceptional job when Chris moaned his name and whimpered. And he wasn't done yet.

Once Piers was comfortable enough he took his captain whole in his mouth, the tip of Chris's length hitting the back of Piers's throat and going further in. Chris liked it, he never had felt something like this, most people gagged instantly, but Piers, he was doing a great job, he didn't gag. Chris knew he was big and he tried his best not to choke Piers, but as his heavy hand rested on Piers's head and pushed him more and more he knew it would be impossible, at least he was enjoying this.

Piers's head was being pushed against the captain's groin, his nostrils plugged by skin. Chris pulled his head just a bit so he could breathe through his nose. Piers could smell the manly scent of his captain and he liked it, so much that he was incredibly hard, his length was attempting to rip through his boxers and his tight shorts.

Chris pulled Piers back from his member, a big pop noise was made when Piers's lips disconnected. The captain kissed Piers once again and he took him to his bedroom, where they would continue and have a fantastic night.

Chris threw Piers on the bed, he looked at Piers, his lean, muscular body. His tank-top had been discarded on the way to the bedroom and now Chris could watch the beautiful human being on his bed, his perfect hair was disheveled, making him look a different kind of hot than what he used to see, nonetheless, it made him look so hot. The short Piers always wore were so tight everything was there to see.

"You're not half bad either Piers"

His hands drew the short off Piers' legs. His member moving wildly once free of their tight confinement.

"Jesus Piers" he said in amazement once he saw how big he was.

Chris had thought that Piers was big considering the amount of time he overheard some of the females in the base talking about their sexual encounters with Piers before he started rejecting them, so he had a general idea. But he didn't envision him this kind of big. He wasn't one to back out though and he always knew how to please someone. His hands gripped the base of Piers's thick length and begun stroking at a steady pace, he rubbed his thumb on his head, made circular twists. That was what got Piers moaning in delight.

He loved what his captain was doing to him, his fantasies about how they would do it were nothing compared to what happened now, and his idea of how big Chris would be wasn't compared to how big his captain was in reality. Piers looked at Chris doing his work. Chris took pride in it and concentration. Piers couldn't keep himself from moaning for more and more of his captain. His hands grabbed Chris's head and pushed him, which Chris complied, he let himself be face-fucked by Piers just this once, since what he was going to do to Piers later would probably hurt him without proper preparation.

Piers's back arched as he continued to thrust into his mouth. Chris's tongue was swirling around his length and Piers' tip passing through Chris's throat, his throat closed whenever Piers was inside, making the tight space do something to Piers he couldn't describe, his orgasm was building quickly. He let go of Chris's head so he could continue his work.

Chris's head bobbed up and down the span of Piers' length, his tongue flicked on the head and his lips suckling on him. "You like it?" he asked once Piers moaned so loud.

"God..." was all he managed to say in his ecstasy.

"I know I am" he said and both chuckled.

Chris knew Piers was almost done judging on his constant moans and whimpers. He jerked Piers in a fast pace, he wanted to taste all of him so he took him completely again.

Piers grabbed Chris's head again and thrusted upwards, his member exploded inside Chris, releasing strings and strings of hot white liquid in his throat. His member was choking him with how much he thrusted, making Chris's throat close when he swallowed Piers' load, which made Piers shoot even more when he thought he was done. Chris knew he had pleased the younger man and so much more when he yelled his name and his back arched so hard he thought it was going to snap.

After Piers was finally empty he retreated from Chris's mouth and immediately kissed him when he saw a white drop attempting to roll through his chin, his tongue breached him once again and he tasted himself.

Chris had never been the one in a sexual encounter to end like he ended, but he felt good for a chance once in a while. He was going to take control now though, his hands held Piers's head and his tongue fought against Piers's. Piers knew the captain was going to take charge now so he let himself be handled now. Chris's body rested above Piers, he felt the younger man's length going soft already. But he was still hard, hard as a rock and now, it was his turn to shoot a load as big as Piers'.

He turned Piers around and plunged his face in his amazing butt, savoring all of him. His fingers went up to Piers' mouth and in response he started suckling on them, he knew what was coming to him now. Once Piers was done Chris didn't hesitate to push one digit into him, the younger man moaning with that slight start.

Piers was ecstatic, what his captain did to him, he was surprised someone could actually take all of him. And having his captain swallow him whole, it was just amazing. And now, when his captain's digit entered him and found a distinctive bundle of nerves there he moaned so hard Chris knew he was doing something to Piers, something he liked, and it was just one digit.

Chris soon pressed another one, making circular motions and stretching Piers for him, his fingers were long and thick, but not as near enough as his throbbing length. Just before going inside him, he leaned on the sniper, placing a sloppy kiss on his neck, behind his ear, he bit his earlobe and with a breathy voice, he whispered.

"You have no idea..." he kissed him again. "How much I want to fuck your brains out"

He grabbed his member and guided it towards Piers' entrance, pushing himself ever so slowly. Piers moaned, his fists grabbing the sheets and clenching, his knuckles going white. Chris was halfway inside when Piers felt his captain's shift rubbing that bundle of nerves, he screamed in pleasure when Chris's length kept rubbing it as he pushed himself more and more.

He thrusted in and out in a fast pace, the sound of flesh slapping with flesh too prominent along with Piers' moans and Chris's grunts. Chris stopped suddenly and Piers started to move so he could gain some friction but he felt strong hands holding on to his waist, in a wild movement Chris turned him around so they were facing each other. It was then that Chris kissed Piers as he continued thrusting inside him.

"You like it?" Chris asked in between kisses. His thrusts becoming faster and stronger.

"Yeah" Piers luckily managed to say.

His captain leaned on him, hugging his body for leverage and the penetration becoming deeper than before. Piers' legs wrapped themselves around his captain's powerful body, his member rubbing against both set of abs.

Chris wanted to please Piers in every possible way so his thrusts became slower, his muscular body snaking while his length slid inside Piers slowly too, making Piers moan in response.

His hands reached for Piers and in a swift movement, Chris was left below Piers and him above him.

Piers, now in this position could feel his captain's huge length inside him even more than before, his screams became louder and he moved in such a way Chris had never seen before, nor Piers knew where he had learned how to move like that.

He rode Chris like a stallion, his bubble butt slapping against the captain's groin so hard he started to feel stings there and his legs were already losing strength. But all of it didn't matter, the feeling of his captain inside him was just too good to be whinning about how huge his captain was.

Chris's legs moved and he hugged Piers, his plunging now was fast and hard, he felt the way his sniper's butt slapped with his groin and his balls jumped up and down with the amount of speed he had. He felt a strong tingle in his abdomen and down below, he knew he was going to shoot his load now and it was big. Before finally releasing, he screamed Piers' name while he still thrusted.

Piers felt how he was being filled with the captain's liquid once he screamed his name, he fell on top of his captain, the friction that his length was receiving finally made him release once again, splattering both of their bodies with Piers' load.

They stayed there, hugged in a mess of muscles, sweat, sexiness and semen. Chris had started going limp inside Piers but his shaft was still inside him, the way Piers' tight bubble butt squeezed his shaft was way too good to let go.

"Captain?" Piers asked

"What is it?" Chris finally moved out of Piers.

They moved before they continued talking, Piers rested his head on his captain's hard chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"What is it you called me to your office the day before yesterday?"

Chris chuckled, he had to recognize the younger man never missed something. "I wanted to congratulate you for your performance on those past missions, you were perfect" he kissed his head. "But now, I wanted to thank you"

Piers was lost in confusion, but Chris couldn't see his face. "Thank me? For what?"

"This. Us. I don't know" he stroked Piers' arm. "I have always had this huge crush on you, but I didn't do anything out of fear or that you'd reject me once I'd tell you about it"

This time Piers chuckled. "Captain, I've always had a huge crush on you too" he moved closer to his captain and kissed him. "I wouldn't be wearing those shorts for nothing" he smiled.

Chris blushed, that was Piers' plan all along, to tease him. "So, you're telling me you've been teasing your captain all this time?"

"Yes, what are you going to do about it?"

"Maybe punish you, maybe do what I just did to you later"

"I'd like the second choice captain" he chuckled.

"You're not deciding your punishment, but I think the latter choice would be best" he smiled at the younger man and kissed him.

"But can I shower first? I'm sticky" Piers' body glistened with sweat and his hair was wet with it too, Chris had to admit that he looked way even hotter like that, but even better with Piers above him.

"Only if I can join you"

They started walking towards Chris's bathroom. Piers suddenly felt hands gripping his that turned him around. "Yes?-" he begun before Chris kissed him, his tongue breaching Piers this time.

He felt strong hands moving to his butt and squeezing it before he felt himself be lifted off the ground. His legs wrapped around powerful waists. Chris kept walking, never breaking the kiss. They came into the bathroom where Chris put down Piers, he started the water so it could heat. They didn't kiss again, they just looked at each other, looked how one left the other.

Piers' hair was a mess, it was so different from how he always had it. Chris really liked how it looked now, all disheveled and shiny with sweat, it actually looked like a hair style. He looked at his body, his muscular but lean body glistened with sweat, he noticed Piers had shifted his weight on his right foot, but he was shaking a bit down in the legs.

Chris on the other hand wasn't half bad either, he had kiss and bite marks Piers left there when they started, his muscular body was glistening too and he had a bit of dried semen on his jaw, which Piers licked off.

When the room was starting to get steamy they stepped into the shower, Piers was stickier than Chris so he took some time to wash his body, an action which Chris seemed to enjoy to watch.

Chris watched how the water washed down on Piers, how it first came into contact wih his hair and then running down his sexy body, how it ran through his defined chest and his rock-hard abs. He saw drops of water running through his back and through his ass. The massive amounts of semen sliding down his leg along with the water.

Too bad Chris was going to fill him again.

Chris hugged Piers from behind, the young man yelping in surprise but he then leaned into his captain. The water was now overlapping Chris, covering his body in warm water that washed down his sweat. Chris noticed how Piers was grinding against him, his butt rubbing Chris's member. He got hard again in no time just by watching the perfection he was hugging. He planted kisses on his back and on his neck. His member throbbed and pushed against Piers' butt, Chris grabbed it and slid it inside Piers again, sound of wet slaps mixed with water hitting the floor covered the room.

Piers' moans echoed around the room. His head craned back so he could kiss his captain while he fucked him. His captain's hand easily finding Piers' shaft and giving it slow strokes to harden it, then going in a steady pace along with his thrusts. They were going on rhythm, both voices moaning and whimpering echoing in the room.

It was a final yell of Piers full of passion and lust that drove Chris to release again, less this time but still enough to create a stream of semen once he slid out of Piers.

They kissed again and felt each other's bodies again. Chris leaned on the shower wall and saw Piers rinse his body again, clean himself of the sexual residues Chris loved to fill him with. After a little while Chris stood below the streaming water with Piers, they never broke the kiss, they touched each other again and this time each one cleaned the other's body.

They stepped out of the shower and dried themselves with towels, Piers started to reach for his clothes when Chris gripped his hand. "Piers.."

"Yes captain?" his body was red from the hot water, and his hair was looking perfectly disheveled.

"Stay tonight, it's already late for you to drive all the way home"

He didn't answer nor disagree with his captain, he just smiled and walked towards Chris's bedroom again with the bigger man following behind. They settled on the bed with Piers' head resting on Chris's chest, he could hear his captain's heartbeat, it somehow eased him, like he found some tranquility he didn't have.

His lids felt heavy now that his rush left him, he looked at the clock on Chris's nightstand. 3 am. They spent almost the whole night having sex.

And it was worth it.

But he knew he had to get up in two hours from now, so he just let his lids close slowly as he drifted to sleep.

When he woke up, it was already 9 am. His body was resting on one side of the bed now, the curtains in the room were closed, sunlight attempting to get inside the room. He turned around to find no one next to him, there wasn't any heat radiating from the empty side of the bed, Piers knew Chris had already left. He noticed a white sheet of paper folded in the nightstand, the words 'Piers' written above it.

His hands reached for it and opened it.

 _Hey soldier. I figured you would be tired from all we did yesterday, or earlier, I want you to rest all you want, and it's an order, you're under my command and I'll assume you had a rough night. I have stuff in the fridge for you to have breakfast, and you can shower again if you want. I'll be waiting for you later._

He wanted to get his ass up and go to the base, but as he tried to move a muscle his body ached, it ached from his previous workout and from the rough, but amazing sex he had yesterday. But since Chris had ordered it, he might as well go to sleep again. His consciousness faded away too fast and he went to sleep again.

He woke up at 1 pm. His stomach rumbling too hard. Piers started to get up, his whole body sending waves of pain with each movement he made.

It was like he worked out for ten hours straight.

Which very well may be the case since Chris gave his all out to him. Still, he got up and walked towards the shower. He stepped in without waiting for the water to get warm. The freezing spray made him shiver wildly, but it eased his aches. The water slowly started to get warmer as he stood under it, he soaped his body up and rinsed it, thinking that he was too tired to go to work today. Chris would have to forgive him, or punish him later but he didn't care, his body was hurting.

He dried and went to Chris's kitchen, towel still wrapped on his waist. He opened up the fridge to see a full stock, Piers knew how to cook and he was glad that the captain took care to keep his fridge full. He prepared breakfast for him and sat on the chair, he ate and enjoyed the meal he had made. After washing the dishes he used he returned to Chris's bedroom.

His body still ached too much, he really wasn't going to work today. He reached for his phone inside his bag and texted Chris he wouldn't be going to the base today since he didn't feel like it. Inside his bag there was nothing else than his uniform from yesterday, and the discarded clothes in Chris's living room and bedroom. Piers didn't feel like wearing them today so he looked in Chris's closet.

Most of the clothes he had were too big for him, but he luckily found some clothes that fit him perfectly in a corner being squashed by his captain's bigger clothes. He wondered why he had smaller clothes than the ones he usually wore, but he didn't ponder on it too much, it was almost irrelevant.

He set for some jeans and a shirt. After dressing up he still felt sleepy and tired, so he discarded his clothes again and went straight into Chris's bed once again.

Chris had woken up at five am, the usual time his body clock woke him up, when his eyes opened he saw the younger man still resting with his head on Chris's chest, he moved him slightly to step out of the bed. He knew his sniper and he knew he would try to get up as soon as his alarm rang, so he reached for his phone to shut it down. He looked at the sniper once again and took all of him in.

There couldn't be a person who was more handsome and more perfect than Piers, and he was glad he had chosen him. He had bed-hair, Chris wondered if Piers was made in a machine, even if he had his hair perfectly fixed, or disheveled, or bed-hair like now it always looked good. The bed sheets only covered him up to his groin, Chris looked at perfect abs and taut pecs. He also saw him shivering a bit so he drew the sheets to cover him.

Since he showered earlier he started putting on his clothes. He reached for a notepad on a desk on one side of the room and wrote a note for Piers ordering him to stay there all he wanted. As he wrote he looked at him, his body had some bruises already darkening, he had bite marks, Piers turned around in his sleep and Chris could look at how red his butt was left. Chris really gave it to him, and he was hoping to repeat it later.

He had a quick breakfast and left for the base.

It was a normal day at work for him, have some of those rare meetings, fill more paperwork, have lunch, go to the shooting range. His workout didn't feel like the same without Piers there to look at him, or he at his perfect butt.

Later in the day he got a message from Piers, saying that he was too tired to go to work today. He let it slip for today, since the cause for Piers' absence was mostly Chris and he wasn't going to order Piers to come when he was the one at fault. He responded with a simple ok and rest some more and kept working.

Chris knew they still had to talk about their current situation, it wasn't going to be only screwing Piers' brains out whenever Chris wanted to. Even I'd they did mention a bit how they felt for each other they knew they had to sit down and talk thoroughly. It didn't mean he had to be dry about it though. Chris thought he could bring a nice little something for Piers, or even take him out to eat or something. He thought... No, he knew they were going serious since both of them had crushes for each other for a very long time, it somehow seemed obvious that Chris would do something for him.

He decided to take Piers out for a fancy dinner in a fancy restaurant, he didn't care if people looked at him weird, he wanted to do this for him.

So, when the day ended and Chris walked towards his truck, he smiled at himself, he chuckled, he couldn't believe Piers would have the same feelings for him, he couldn't believe that Piers would be that wild in bed too. He liked this, and wondered why he hadn't made an approach to Piers earlier.

He drove to his house, it was late, around eleven, Chris thought Piers would be sleeping in the bed after the massive pounding he gave to him, but he was surprised when he opened the door to his house.

"I was waiting for you captain" Piers called out to Chris.

Piers was sitting on a chair in Chris's dining room, the light of a candle reflecting light upon his handsome features, he was wearing a suit, he probably took it from his house where Chris was in the base, but damn, did he look gorgeous in that, Chris's first thoughts was to rip away the suit and devour Piers in that instant, but looking at the scene in his dining room made those thoughts dissappear.

Lit candles around the table were the only light source in the house, moving his eyes downwards, Chris saw two big steaks that automatically made Chris's mouth water, everything was perfect, the food, the ambient, Piers.

"Piers... You made all of this?"

"Yes. Do you like it?" he asked, his eyes fixed on his captain.

"I love it" Chris suddenly looked at his clothes and he decided to change quickly. "I'll be right back"

He walked past Piers, who spanked him once his captain's behind was in reach. Chris just yelped in surprised and felt his face grow hot and red, his A.T.L. had never managed to make him blush, so why now? Was it because of the surprise? Or the fact that Piers looked way too good?

He freshened up so quickly even he couldn't believe it, it probably took him around two minutes, he looked at himself in the mirror, looking at his suit, at his face, he sported a nine o'clock shadow on his face, and he combed his hair just a bit, he put on some cologne and went to the dining room.

When he got out, he saw Piers in front of him, still sit, he had changed spots just to see his captain coming out. Piers' eyes almost popped when he saw Chris coming out of the room. He had changed into a nice suit, his slight beard only making him hotter than he already was, his hair, slightly combed made Piers almost jump and ravage his captain then and there, but he had spent all day making this dinner perfect, so he controlled himself. He had changed spots so the bigger steak would go to Chris, and so that the light could reflect better on him. Piers couldn't take his eyes out of the Greek god standing in the hallway, he was just too perfect.

"Welcome back Chris"

Piers only called his captain by the name when they were alone, or out of duty, and Chris liked how his name sounded coming out of Piers' plump lips, lips he wanted to kiss.

"thank you Piers" he sat on the chair, looking at hazel orbs. "This is perfect Piers. And here I thought about taking you out"

"Well, you can take me out later, for now, we have this" he smiled at Chris, who returned it as well.

They began eating, their eyes looking at each other whenever they weren't fixed on the succulent meal Piers had prepared for them. They talked about things, but never mentioning what happened yesterday, each one threw glances, they flirted without saying anything, it was obvious that they wanted each other, and they couldn't bear it anymore.

"Captain" the young sniper said.

"Yeah?"

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"I just... I wanted to..."

"what is it Piers?"

The young man had closed his eyes, those words he was going to say we're just at the tip of his tongue, yet he couldn't say them, he didn't know if he was scared, or that maybe it wasn't the right time to say them, he was tensing up, he was starting to get angry with himself. He didn't open his eyes, not even when he felt strong hands starting to massage his shoulders. "Cap-"

"I'm taking charge. You just concentrate in relaxing"

It felt good, his captain's hands massaging him, easing his tension, taking away his worries for just a moment, he felt his eyes roll in pleasure, his mouth freeing moans. "I love you" he found himself whispering too low for his captain to hear.

"I love you" his captain said silently.

After the massage had finished, his captain snaked his hands on his sniper's neck, resting his head on his shoulders. Piers' hand stroking his captain's arm

"I love you" they both said at the same time.

This time, none of them moved, they became paralyzed by the sudden confession of both, they stayed like that for a while, until Chris's arms retracted from Piers' neck. Piers stood up and looked at his captain in the eyes, and without any other second passing by, they mashed their lips together, only stopping when the need for oxygen became too great.

They were fixed on each other's eyes, both panting heavily, they stood there, until they suddenly began laughing. Everything couldn't be more perfect than it already was, both of them had confessed their feelings for each other without even saying it, they knew they desired for each other, and they didn't want to hide it anymore.

They continued kissing, their tongues fighting for domination until Chris finally gave out and let Piers handle things again. They started walking backwards, never breaking their contact, they went inside the bedroom, forgetting completely about the delicious steak Piers had prepared, it didn't matter now though, it was as if something had snapped inside of them, it was sudden and it was everything they needed.

Chris's feet hit the bed and he fell, grabbing Piers before so he could fall with him, their Kiss continued as they started removing their clothes, both suddenly revealed quick movements and in seconds they were naked.

"Chris..." Piers said between kisses and pants. "I want to-"

"Stop talking" his captain interrupted him. "Just keep kissing me"

Piers complied and kept ravaging Chris's mouth, his lips already beginning to burn from grazing them along with his captain's lips. his hands moved to stroke Chris's hair, then moving down to his body, they moved to touch perfection. his hand found the older man's dick beginning to harden, he stroked it to quicken the proccess, he jerked Chris, who moaned in response.

"Oh god Piers" Chris moaned, his hand touching Piers' pecs and the other caressing him in the face.

Piers then stopped jerking his captain and pulled him above the bed, his hands moving Chris so his amazing butt was facing Piers. The older man didn't say something, his ecstasy was just too much, and letting Piers do it to him was just a show of love. The sniper's hands grabbed handfuls of Chris's butt and squeezed them so hard he got a lustful whimper in response, he slapped him before burying his face in him, savoring all of him while he stroked himself to hardness.

"More" his captain asked.

the younger man just hummed, sending amazing vibrations inside Chris, he then stopped, instead sucking at his fingers and stoppin gonce they were coated. He didn't waste a second before thrusting one inside his captain, he felt the tight ring clench so his hand went up to touch and stroke Chris's face, it wasn't long before he relaxed and Piers continued his work, thrusting his finger and then inserting another, scissoring them, stretching Chris as far as he could before he grabbed his long dick in his hand.

"I love you captain" he said before sliding the head inside him.

Chris yelled in lust, his hands clenching until his knuckles were white, he didn't expect his sniper to strech him so hard even after trying it with his fingers, he was so damn big, almost as big as him.

Piers began thrusting in and out of his captain slowly, starting with the head, and slowly sliding more and more of him. When Piers' shaft was halfway in, he felt it rub against a bundle of nerves that made Chris moan so hard it made Piers' cock twich. When he was fully inside, he started pounding into Chris, his slams echoing inside the room and filling Piers with lust, his eyes were so dilapidated with lust they almost seemed black.

He slowly came to a stop and when his captain started moving back and forward his hands grabbed powerful waists, he moved Chris so he was lying on the bed and so that he could look at him, his eyes were dilapidated as well, and his teeth were biting his bottom lip. Piers kissed his captain just as he started to slam him, his moans vibrating along Piers' throat.

Piers was giving everything to Chris, his powerful slams continuing for a long time, his groin slapping against Chris's balls, his hand reached up for his captain's dick and began stroking in a rythmic pace along with his slams.

It wasn't long before Piers started feeling heat growing in his lower abdomen and for Chris to start panting heavily, with quicker strokes he made Chris shoot his massive load and splatter himself and Piers, which only seemed to increase the heat in Piers, he continued slamming until he felt his cock start shooting his own load inside Chris, he continued thrusting until he felt his balls dry all the while he kissed the older man with passion.

He fell above Chris, his length going limp inside him.

He craned his head to look at the messed mountain of muscles he just fucked, he looked perfect, and it all began with those words.

"Piers... I"

"Don't say anything" he planted a kiss on his cheek. "I just want to be here forever"


End file.
